Home at Last
by Nocturna131
Summary: Arriving home from a long infiltration mission Gajeel is greeted by Levy. Gajeel wants to make it up to Levy. Short fic.
1. Chapter 1

Huffing as he pushed through the door Gajeel's boots covered in dirt shuffled tiredly towards their brown couch.

"Levy I'm back..." Sitting back against the cushion while leaning back his head letting his hair drape over the back of it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He was beat from spending three weeks away taking care of a dark guild requiring his infiltration as a spy at Makarov's request. Slowly gaining trust with its leaders and then destroying it from the inside.

Opening one red eye slightly as he watched upside down as a small figure walked towards him.

He loved the fitted black IRON tank top on her and the tight hunter green shorts hugging her hips left little to the imagination.

Levy smiling gently as she looked over the tired dragon slayer laying back against the couch. Laughing slightly as the couch looked much smaller with him on it.

Even with Gajeel sitting down she barely leaned over his face.

Brushing a stray hair out of the way before placing a soft kiss on his lips feeling the cool studs of his chin against her nose.

Letting out a low moan as his eye that was open slide shut once again while her lips moved against his.

He missed this just feeling of her gentle kiss against his own rough lips. The fingers going through his hair massaging his scalp.

Pulling back from the kiss and looking at the content look on his face. "I missed you."

Lifting an arm and reaching behind him. "Missed you too Levy." Caressing her cheek feeling her lean into the touch.

Sitting back up he watch her walk around the couch, she slid next to him.

Levy's arms sliding around his waist, his arm curling around her shoulders despite the soreness he felt at the movements.

Grunting slightly before resting his head on top of the mop of blue hair. "You sure you want to be cuddling against me right now?"

Motioning at his dirty clothing before hearing her laugh. "I don't mind." Tightening her arms slightly. "I just want to be near you right now."

Chuckling at her response. "Fine. Just don't complain how your outfit is dirty later on."

Jumping slightly as she pinched his side. "Don't ruin the moment dummy." Taking her head out from under his while sending a pout towards him.

Gajeel leaned down and kissed Levy gently effectively stopping the pout and smirking at the now dazed look she had.

"Wasn't planning on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Levy could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he murmured those words against her lips. Humming softly as the kiss deepened with unique metallic taste flooding her senses.

Her hands moved to the raven locks earning a slight groan from him as she tugged slightly. Strong arms slipped around her waist pulling her close to feel his heart beating fast.

Levy felt her body being lifted up to straddle the narrow hips feeling his hands slide down to grasp her rear firmly. Large hands kneaded her rear through her shorts.

Shivers raced up her spine at the action, feeling the warm hands through the thin shorts causing her to break the kiss and lean back.

"Gajeel..." Levy gasped breathlessly.

Catching the grin spreading across his face, Levy could feel her face turn red. Tugging on the raven hair slightly and mumbling. "Perv."

"Can't help it." Gajeel looking into her honey eyes while chuckling slightly. "You know how much I love your ass." Squeezing again to prove his point causing a squeak to escape her.

Dropping his head to her neck kissing the creamy skin. "Can't resist grabbing it." Slipping a hand down her rear to rub at the folds through the shorts feeling the wetness seeping through.

Biting down at the skin enjoying the noises slipping out of her before lifting his head up. "Seems like you enjoy when I do this too." Gajeel whispered huskily into her ear not stopping his hand as a moan slipped out of her mouth.

Gajeel's head was pulled away from her ear and towards her lips. Groaning against her lips as Levy's hands moved from his hair to slip under his shirt and over the hard muscle's.

"Levy.." Moaning slightly against her as small hands played with his nipples. _Shit. S_ he twisted them slightly causing him to curse in pleasure and place his hands on her hips.

"Fuck Lev."

Gajeel panting slightly as she pulled away giggling with a mischievous look on her face.

Levy could see his scarlet eyes hazily looking at her as she ran her hands down to his toned abs feeling them move under her touch. Shifting in his lap slightly to rock against the growing erection causing a guttural sound to escape from him.

"What are you scheming?" He grunted out before leaning his head back against the couch.

Kissing up his neck to his chin leaving marks she hummed gently. "I wanted to try something different." Rolling her hips against him sending pleasure up his body. "Do you trust me?"

Peeling her tank top and tossing it to the side. Creamy skin exposed to the cool air and placing her hands on his chest, his heart was racing as she rocked against him.

Watching as he lifted his head up off the back of the couch and looked into her eyes. Levy could see his face was slightly flushed as he looked slightly dazed at her.

"Yes."

Levy smiled kissed his cheek. "Good. Now take your shirt off." She cooed softly at him.

Gajeel grasped the edge of the shirt and throwing it to the side watching intently as she moved. She reached up to unite her bandana and slipping it past his eyes securing snugly behind his head.

Gajeel gripped her bottom slightly while tracing the warm skin below her shorts and growling low in his throat. He could feel every movement Levy did against him, it was if his already enhanced senses got a boost.

"Levy.."

Without his sight he could hear her heartbeat speed up as he slid his hands up her sides to grasp her breasts and playing with them Just feeling the soft supple skin under his hands alone caused shocks through his body.

Groaning slightly as the sweet sent of her arousal hit his senses when he leaned down to bite gently at the harden nipples. Her hips bucking as he lavished them with attention made his cock twitch.

"Gajeel..." Levy's voice was like honey as she moaned out snapping any restraint he had at the moment. Pulling away from the soft breast and kissing her urgently.

"I need you now." Gajeel he mumbled against her soft lips tugging at her shorts, trying to resist the urge to just tear the clothing off. Last time he got an earful after shredding her favorite panties.

Feeling her move off his lap he kicked his boots off to the side. The sound of Levy's shorts hitting the ground causing him to curse as he fumbled with the belt. Pushing the heavy fabric down and off his legs, Levy's arms wrapping his neck as she settled back in his lap.

Gajeel nearly came undone as the slick wetness rubbed against him causing him to groan into her neck while gripping at her hips. Feather light kisses trailed across his chin as she teased the head of his cock.

Stifling a moan as he bit down on her shoulder as she lowered her hips, enveloping him in the warm slick heat. Hearing her whimper slightly at the action he released his bite and kissed the spot apologetically.

Gripping her hips as he lifted her up till just the head remained before dropping back down quickly causing her to moan loudly. Her breasts bouncing as he thrusted up quickly, her nipples occasionally brushing his chest.

Cursing as the friction sent pleasure through his body, her moans and whimpers were music to his ears. He ignored the pain as her nails dug into his scalp as his focus was on her pleasure.

Angling his thrusts to hit deeply into her, groaning as she cried out and squeezed around him. Soft lips against his own chapped ones as they both were lost in lovemaking.

Her body tensed up as she cried out his name as she came undone. Gajeel following close behind as he leaned down to her neck and bit at the soft skin while emptying into her.

Panting against her shoulder loosening his grip on Levy's hips sliding his hands up her back. No doubt the skin was bruised Gajeel didn't need his sight to know that he got carried away. A shiver went through him as he pulled himself out of her.

Reaching up and pulling the fabric in his eyes letting it hang around his neck. Nuzzling the soft blue hair that rested against his shoulder feeling very satisfied as Levy lifted her head and smiled at him.

"I love you."

Chuckling as Levy squeaked when he stood up from the couch while holding her in his arms carefully stepping over the scattered clothing to their room.

"Love you too."


End file.
